


The Chair

by gemspegasus



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, OW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspired by  egorstandish's challenge, 4. Chair at  7men1destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Seven don't belong to me. I'm only saddling them up for a 'ride' or 7. I will return them to MGM, Mirisch, Trilogy and John Watson when we're done. Not mine. No copyright infringement intended. This was written for fun only. No profit made.

Ezra's honeyed Southern voice, hummed and floated around her short, dark, curvaceous form as his dexterous hands caressed her back and arms with the soft, silken handkerchief. She bloomed under his attentions, her mahogany wood glowing beautifully as Ezra now stroked over her haunches.

A shaft of morning sunlight pouring through the saloon window pooled around them as Inez set a cup of coffee on the table in front of them and said, "Senor Standish, your café is here on your table to your right."

Ezra acknowledged Inez with a nod of thanks but continued to burnish his favorite seat until she gleamed in the sunlight. Then he nestled her back into place in front of the green-felt poker table and she was content when Ezra settled himself comfortably within her arms, and laid out a deck of cards for a game of solitaire.

 

The End


End file.
